


[Suaressi]Drunken

by chashaoyulu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashaoyulu/pseuds/chashaoyulu
Summary: 补档，2017.11.14借醉酒（相互）耍流氓系列





	[Suaressi]Drunken

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，2017.11.14  
> 借醉酒（相互）耍流氓系列

“Luis……快点……别磨蹭了……”

“嘘……Leo放松点，别着急，”Luis用早被Leo舔的湿哒哒的手指撑开因缺乏前戏而有些紧张的小穴，一边不紧不慢地揉着里面的软肉，一边用另一只手搂过对方轻轻扭动的腰，安抚着跪坐在自己腿上有些过于急切的恋人，“车上没有润滑剂，我可不想你受伤。”

原本宽敞的SUV此时对于两人来说却显得狭小逼仄，空间里弥漫着一触即发的情欲味道混杂着些许酒气。

如果放在平时Luis绝不会答应Leo在半夜马路边的树影下面，自己的车子的副驾驶座上，并且没有安全套或润滑剂的情况下做爱。

 

前段时间忙碌的赛程告一段落，队里放了几天假休息调整，于是Gerard他们提议晚上出去玩玩。他下午有个代言的活动，所以就让Leo他们先开始了。谁知当他完成了日程之后赶到Gerard发给他的那个地址时，却发现那是一间酒吧。地方僻静，环境也还不错，他倒是能理解为什么那里会被他们选中。但是他们为什么就不能在这之前先告诉他是要去酒吧玩呢？想起下午出门的时候Leo一脸自然的笑着送自己离开，却忘了给他日常的告别吻，他现在大概明白他们是有意瞒着他的。虽然他确实不放心即使已经这么大的人了还经常错估自己的酒量，并且酒品并不算好的Leo，所以不愿意他在自家以外的地方喝酒。事到如今他只能黑着一张脸走进酒吧，祈祷在场有哪个靠谱的人能在事情变得不妙之前加以阻拦。

事实证明这样的人在巴萨队内至少是到场的这几个人中是不存在的……Jordi，Busi，Andres和Gerard正老神在在地围着pad玩着万年不变的飞行棋，只是旁边桌子上多了几个半空的瓶子，看不出是威士忌还是别的什么。Rafa他们几个小年轻在矮几和软凳之间的毯子上和着跳动的BGM手舞足蹈地扭动。他尽量保持着面无表情，直到看到角落里的Leo不知道听到了什么而笑倒在Masche的身上，对方因为怕Leo滑下去而圈住了他的腰。

“呃……嘿Luis，”Masche仿佛感应到某人的灼人的目光，打着招呼的同时把还在笑的Leo拉了起来，“……要喝点儿什么吗？”

“不了，我开车来的。”并不知道你们要喝酒。

“你们继续吧，我带Leo先走了，”Luis上前去一把捞起窝在沙发上傻笑的Leo，毫不迟疑地说，“玩的开心。”

Luis搂着Leo的腰架起他直接往外走去。Leo在他的臂弯里不安分的挣扎着，直到出了大门，夜晚的凉风一吹才清醒了一点。

“……Luis？”

“感谢你还记得我是谁，Messi先生。”Luis撇了撇嘴用有些恶劣的语气说。他让Leo靠在车子上，自己拉开了副驾驶的门，“上车。”

“你……生气了……？但是为……为什么？”Leo断断续续地问，手抓住Luis的手腕不放，脸颊上隐约可见淡淡的粉红色，“因为……我在外面喝酒？还是因为……我没事先告诉你？可是……呃嗯，好吧，抱歉……”

Luis看着小个子语无伦次地解释着，冲动的情绪平复了一点儿。其实他本不需要这么紧张，那帮臭小子虽然不算靠谱，但是肯定不会让Leo真的出什么事。但是刚刚看到的一切还是令他感到烦躁。他当然明白Masche不是有意那样只是怕Leo会摔倒，而Leo也只是喝多了之后有些兴奋。这样说服着自己，Luis胡乱揉揉自己硬硬的头发，摆了摆手:“快上车，回家了。”

时间已经挺晚的了，路上几乎没什么车，Luis一路开得飞快，不知道是因为道路过于通畅还是因为心里挥之不去的躁动。脑子里重复着刚刚的场景，一遍又一遍，因此他很难不回想起当时Leo放松中透着一点慵懒的姿态，衬衫领口露出的白嫩的脖颈和下面的锁骨，以及微微扬起的下摆和仔裤间若隐若现的矫健的腰部线条……而且当他某一次看向另一边的后视镜时，注意到副驾驶上的Leo正注视着他，瞳孔有些微的失焦，但其中的情绪一览无余。Luis猛的回过头，舔了舔下唇，命令自己好好开车。

“……Leo，停下用那种眼神看我。”Luis尽量将嗓音调到正经而严肃的频道。

“唔。”一边的Leo若有所思地扬扬眉头，“为什么？我觉得你开车的时候挺好看的。”

红灯。

Luis停下车，转头与Leo对视。“除非……”Luis顿了一下，决定吓一吓今晚嗨过头了的他，“你想试试接下来的三天假期只能在待在家里。”语义双关，而且真假参半。

“好啊？”

Luis还没来得及对对方大胆的回答表示惊讶，就已经被给予了一个波本味儿的吻。他感觉到Leo的唇舌和紧扣在他脑后的手掌都火热灼人。Leo趁着Luis没缓过神来的时候长驱直入，柔软的舌头扫过齿龈，然后挑逗地磨蹭Luis的舌尖。安全带不知何时已经被松掉了，Leo干脆单腿跪在座椅上，整个人靠了过去。

绿灯。

Luis仓促间拨开搂着自己的双手，然后把Leo推回到座位上，一边调整有些不稳的呼吸，一边把车子重新启动。

“待在座位上别动，系上安全带！”Luis以近乎咬牙切齿的语气命令着捣乱的醉酒的男友。他当然有感觉了，拜刚刚趁乱到处乱摸的某只手所赐。

Leo乖乖坐回位子上没再乱动，一只手摩挲了一下自己因那个吻而润湿的嘴唇，一脸认真地朝那标注着“Luis的强大自制力”的球门里轰入一粒漂亮的直球。

“Luis，我想要你。”

 

车子停在小路边的浓密树荫下面，不远处的路灯昏黄的光透过黑色窗膜后几乎无法起到一点照明的作用。

Leo跪坐在Luis大腿上，宽松的牛仔裤早已褪掉，卡在一边的脚踝上晃荡。身后的指头熟稔的扩张的动作让他舒服的想要哼哼出声，但是嘴里咬着衬衣下摆，只能传出模糊的呜咽。他双手的手腕都被Luis的大手抓在一起固定在头顶，只能任由对方舔弄胸前的敏感。粉色的奶头因舌苔的磨蹭而充血挺立着，不时被含进口中吮吸发出暧昧的啾啾声。近一段时间都没有做过的身体轻易地就被挑逗的兴奋起来。

Luis觉得自己的理智的大部分因Leo的那句话而灰飞烟灭，而剩下少的可怜的部分也被眼前的美味而不断消磨着。原本因没有润滑措施而被他故意拉长的前戏部分此时却让他有种引火烧身的感觉。Leo的身体十分敏感，并且因为酒精的作用比往常更加放的开了，腰甚至主动迎合他手指的动作上下摆动。感觉到包裹着手指的甬道越发柔软起来，而Leo的身体也开始不住地颤栗，Luis猜想或许他只用手指就能让Leo哼哼着射出来。但他并不打算这么做。

放开Leo的双手，Luis单手解开皮带的扣环，拉下拉链放出禁锢已久的阴茎。早已完全硬挺的阴茎立在Leo两腿间，轻轻蹭着Leo大腿内侧光滑细腻的皮肤，灼热的温度引得他颤抖了一下。双手环住Luis的肩膀，感觉到大家伙在Luis的引导下滑进股间，龟头抵在小穴的褶皱上小幅度戳刺。伞头刚刚挤进穴口，就再次抽出，Leo难耐地抱怨:“操你的Luis！”

Luis低低地笑了两声，固定好Leo的腰，然后一下子挺了进去。满意的感觉到身上人的颤抖，Luis揽过Leo将他即将发出的呻吟堵在了喉咙里。

“唔嗯！”

一边纠缠着Leo的舌头，Luis将对方的身体拉向自己，阴茎一下子完全没入。Leo抑制不住地绞紧小穴里的肉棒，柔软的内壁因对方的热度而不住地颤栗。一只手摸向自己涨得发疼的前端，Leo喘息着扭动下身试图跟上对方的节奏。

“喜欢我这样干你？嗯？”Luis有些粗鲁地说着，胯部大幅度挺动着，龟头熟练地碾过每一寸能让Leo发出动人呜咽声的角落。我多半是疯了，他这样想着，继续说，“诺坎普的国王喜欢他的骑士这样干他，直到他连喘息的力气也没有，嗯？”

Leo感到脸颊烧的火热，分不清是因为酒精还是Luis的dirty talk。这不常发生在他们的性爱中，对方通常都会贴心地照顾他的薄脸皮而不做出一些过于羞耻令他抗拒的事。但是今天他似乎也被自己传染了，仿佛也喝多了似的。但Leo并不讨厌这个，相反他在感到羞耻的同时身体变得更加兴奋了。他加快了手上撸动阴茎的动作，额头抵着对方的额头，感觉到两人的发丝互相厮磨着。

“嗯……Luis……！”Leo原本柔软的嗓音染上了沙哑的调调，尾音撩人的向上翘起，显示出他濒临界限的状态。

Luis偏过头含住Leo上下滑动的喉结，感觉着Leo的身体逐渐紧绷，电流般的快感不断在两人的神经里疾驰而过。Luis死扣住Leo的腰窝，肉棒在深处小幅度地快速操干，冲撞着总能让Leo软着腰哭叫着射出来的那一点。

快感爆炸在Leo的脑海里，仿佛灭顶之灾。身体被Luis紧紧抱在怀里，Leo在无比的契合中颤抖不止，白浊的液体溅射在两人的胸腹之间，甚至染脏了Luis的衬衫和裤子。

“呜嗯……”Leo靠在Luis的肩膀上，湿热的生理盐水氤氲了视线。

“太过分了……”

“衣服穿好，先回家，”Luis退出了Leo的身体，即使那肉棒还硬挺着没有发泄，他草草收拾了一下两个人的着装，“事情还远没有结束呢。”

Leo靠着皮质的靠背瞪大眼睛看着Luis，禁不住瑟缩了一下。他好像惹了比自己所预想的更大的祸了。

 

车子在车库里熄火，Luis绷着一张脸拉开副驾驶的门，Leo缩在椅子上看着他。刚刚回来的路上，他没能尽兴的阴茎一直在胀痛着，现在几乎要到达极限了。一手抄起Leo的膝窝，一只手揽过结实的后背，Luis直接以一个公主抱的姿态将Leo抱下车，进了房子径直朝卧室走去。

这姿势也……太羞耻了。酒劲过去了大半的Leo感觉自己的羞耻心正在回归到身体里，于是他开始挣扎着试图从抱住自己的双臂中逃脱出来。但对方的双手却牢固地圈着他，加之因为刚才的折腾他腰腿都有些酸软了，最终没能成功。并且看起来这一举动更激发了Luis的兴趣。

Leo一下子被扔到大床的中间，身体跟着弹性极佳的床垫上下跳动了几下，下一秒Luis欺身而上。两人的衣服在极短的时间里消失不见，Leo身上还印着Luis刚刚在车上时留下的新鲜的吻痕，粉红色的印子在灯光下一览无余。

Luis的手重新抚摸过每一个痕迹，感觉到微凉的皮肤在手下微微发抖。

“Leo，”Luis凑到他耳边，故意压低了声音，“现在知道害怕了？”他轻轻咬住Leo的耳骨，舌头扫过上面细小的绒毛。Leo的心跳不由自主地加快起来，不久前刚刚经历了激烈的性爱的小穴不住地蠕动起来，不知是因为兴奋还是恐惧，抑或是两者兼有。

“Leo，转过去。”Luis拍打了两下Leo的大腿根部和臀部的软肉，发出啪啪的声响。Leo下意识吞咽了一下，转过身去趴跪在床上背朝着Luis。房间的一边有一面落地的穿衣镜，Leo只要稍稍扭头就能通过镜子清楚地看见Luis和他自己的样子。镜子里的自己浑身都笼罩上了一层瑰色，腿间的阴茎半硬的挺着，大腿根微微颤抖。这也太色情了。

“Luis……”他有些不知所措地轻声呼叫对方的名字，然后得到了对方落在他腰窝处凸起的筋骨上的一个吻。

Luis顺势一路向下移动，亲吻Leo因趴跪的动作而微微凸起的尾椎骨，然后双手分开两瓣富有弹性手感极佳的臀肉露出闪着红润水光的穴口。

Leo当然知道Luis接下来要干什么，他甚至能想象出对方的舌头舔舐过自己的小穴，舌尖一次次戳干自己的感觉。他咬住下嘴唇，等待那一刻到来。

Luis的唇终于贴上了穴口，舌头如Leo所想的那样细细舔过每一道褶皱，随着小穴的蠕动而吮吸着Leo下面那漂亮的小嘴。

“呜呜嗯……！”Leo咬住自己左手的指节才没让呻吟大声传出来，体内的甬道收缩着渴望被Luis再次打开，身前翘起的阴茎也因兴奋而跳动了两下。

好在Luis并不打算让Leo再等下去了，巨大的肉棒借着润滑剂的帮助一下子埋进Leo体内，进的太深以至于Leo甚至能感觉到Luis的阴囊撞上自己的臀瓣。泪水随着这次插入从眼眶里逸出来，顺着脸颊流下去滴在面前的床单上，留下几点水痕。

Leo甚至没意识到自己已经哭了出来。身后的小穴被肉棒完全填满，每一块肠壁都被狠狠地摩擦到，Leo忍不住想要缩紧小穴，死死箍住里面不断制造出潮水般快感的阴茎。

Luis一只手按住Leo的腰，另一只手揽住Leo的肩膀，令他整个人都被Luis包裹在怀里无法动弹，只能被动承受Luis猛烈的侵犯。

快感撞击着Leo的四肢百骸，他忍不住蜷起脚趾，感到浑身都因激烈的感官刺激而颤栗甚至迸发出一丝无法承受的痛楚。他忍不住呜呜的哭出来，手指紧紧攥住身下的床单，分辨不清自己到底是快乐还是痛苦。

“呜嗯——啊……哈啊……不……”腰和大腿无法控制的颤抖着，Leo向前蹭了蹭试图逃脱Luis的怀抱来获得一丝喘息，“Lui……is，不要了……够……不……”

Luis拽着Leo的脚踝把他拉回自己怀中，转而翻过他的身体让他能够面对着自己。“我说过了吧……没那么快结束。”他这样说着，却还是放慢了动作，凑过脸去吻掉了Leo脸上的泪痕，然后带着口中的咸味吻上Leo的嘴唇。Leo软着手指勾住Luis的脖子，被动承受着自己泪水的味道。

Luis身下的动作和缓下来，但次次力道十足，精准地碾过前列腺的凸起。把Leo因疲惫而发软的双腿架在肩膀上，Luis一只手轻揉着Leo的后颈，另一只手则握住了Leo受冷落的阴茎。掌心的茧子擦过柱头沾染上透明的前液，指腹摩挲着龟头边缘的凸起，然后轻揉下面饱胀的阴囊。

两人的呼吸都越发急促，身上汗津津的像是两条水中捞出来的鱼。

“Leo，”Luis在极限的边缘叫着对方的名字，“看着我。”

Leo早已被快感冲击的有些发蒙，水汽氤氲的棕色眼睛对视上Luis清澈的黑眼。积累许久的快感终于如洪水般爆发，冲破两人的神智倾泻而出。两具身体紧靠在一起，激烈的颤栗着射精。白色的精液把两人都变成一片狼藉，Luis的阴茎终于从小穴里退出来的时候，带出了大股的白浊，连同腿间也沾染了不少。

呼吸仍未平复，Luis捧起Leo的脸，亲亲他的眼睛，“去洗澡？”

“……动不了了，”Leo稍稍伸展了一下酸软无力的四肢，放弃了最后的挣扎，哑着嗓子回答，“你搞的你要负责。”

Luis有些无奈地叹气:“当然。”

 

“Leo，想做就直接告诉我，别再用那些蠢办法了。”Luis一边切着手中盘子里的牛排一边说，“我不保证每次都保持一丝清醒。”

“……呃，”正倚着床头的靠枕等待投喂的Leo往前探了探身子，然后却又软着腰靠了回去，有些尴尬的撇了撇嘴，“你说得对。”

不过，偶尔试试这样的生活也不错？嚼着酱汁浓厚可口的肉块的时候，Leo这样想着。

 

FIN


End file.
